El Comienzo De Todo
by Nakamura-chan91
Summary: No todo en lo que te imaginas es cierto , eso es lo que va a descubrir Harry cuando una noche aparezca una sombra en su cuarto , el hombre le dirá toda la verdad , ¿ Pero por qué ese hombre tiene sus mismos ojos?.


El señor y la señora Dursley , que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive , estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales , EL COMIENZO

Resumen : No todo en lo que te imaginas es cierto , eso es lo que va a descubrir Harry cuando una noche aparezca una sombra en su cuarto , el hombre le dirá toda la verdad , ¿ Pero por qué ese hombre tiene sus mismos ojos?.

Advertencias: Mpreg , Aventura , Lemon , esta historia comienza desde el primer libro.

--

- bla bla bla – hablando

" bla bla bla" pensamientos

_**- bla bla bla - parsel**_

-- - cambio de escena.

--

BUENOS OS DEJO

ATTE: Nakamura-chan / Harryxdraco

--

El señor y la señora Dursley , que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive , estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales , afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperarían encontrar relacionados con algo extraño o misterioso.

El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings , que fabricaba taladros. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo , casi ni se le notaba el cuello , y tenía un bigote inmenso. La señora Dursley era delgada , rubia y tenía el cuello casi el doble de largo de lo normal , ellos tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley , para ellos no había un hijo mejor que él .

Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían , pero también tenían un secreto , su sobrino , Harry Potter , su gran maldición. Un día , por la mañana al despertarse , la señora Dursley , como siempre , fue a abrir la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche , cuando vió al niño que había en la pequeña cesta , se impresionó , ¿ Que hacía ese criajo ahí? , cogiendo la cesta vió que en ella había una carta , la cogió y la leyó , no lo podía creer que ese crío era de su hermana fallecida , "_la bruja_" pensó , ella tuvo una hermana , se llamaba Lily , pero no se veían hace años , por eso cada vez que un vecino le preguntaba sobre un familiar suyo, ella decía que era hija única , no quería saber nada de esa bruja , que la abandonó para ir a una escuelas de esos anormales , por que así lo consideraba ella , consideraba que su hermana era una anormal , por tener esos poderes extraños.

Hace más o menos un año que se enteró que había fallecido , le enviaron la carta por una de esas cosas que vuelan ,no sabía su nombre ni le importaba, no le dolió lo más mínimo , al contrario , se alegraba de que haya muerto , no sabía como murió , no lo ponía en la dichosa carta , pero ahora que tenía a su "sobrino" en sus brazos , con su malvada mente , estaba trazando un plan , para hacer la vida imposible a ese niño , haría con el lo que no hizo con Lily. Una malvada sonrisa se dibujó en su fea cara , mientras que entraba en su casa , para explicárselo a su marido.

--

Mientras , Albus Dumbledore , sentado en su oficina , pensaba en como ocurriría los acontecimientos a partir de ese día , había actuado bien , eso pensaba él , con una malvada sonrisa , rió , conocía a esos apestosos muggles , y sabía que le iban a hacer la vida imposible a Harry Potter . Todavía sonriendo , no se dio cuenta que por la puerta de la entraba , entraba la profesora McGonagall , parecía enfada y disgustada , corriendo quitó su sonrisa y puso cara de disgusto " _que fácil es engañar a la gente_" pensó , cuando vió que la profesora se sentaba en la silla.

-Qué pasa Minerva , ¿Por qué traes esa cara?.

-No me gusta como están ocurriendo los acontecimientos , Quien-usted-sabe...

-Mi querida profesora , estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre , ¿Verdad? , ese apodo que le pusieron a Tom de Quien-usted-sabe ¡¡Es una tontería!! , durante todo este tiempo que duró la guerra he intentado persuadir a la gente para que le llamara Voldemort , pero nadie logró hacerlo , ¿Por qué será? –dijo pensativo , mientras reía malvadamente por dentro , al ver la cara de Minerva.

-Se que usted no tiene problemas en llamarlo así profesor , todos saben que es usted es el único al que Quien-usted ...Oh , bueno , Voldemort le tenía miedo – "_Si supieras la verdad Minerva , no sería a el precisamente al que tendrías que tener miedo , si no a mí_" pensó .

-Me está alagando con sus comentarios profesora – dijo con clama Dumbledore – Voldemort tiene poderes que yo nunca tendré.

-¿Es ...verdad? – tartamudeó – que de todas las cosas que hizo el Lord , no pudo matar a un niño , ¿Pero...como puede ser eso?.

-Solo podemos hacer conjeturas Minerva , no te puedo decir algo que no sé.

-Bueno , gracias por la explicación Albus , pero me tengo que ir , adiós , nos vemos luego – con eso la profesora se despidió , dejando a un Albus cabreado , no le gustaba que valoraran más a Tom que a él mismo , lo odiaba. Maldiciendo una y otra a la estúpida profesora , se calmó , tomando sus preciados caramelos de limón.

--

Por otro lado en la Mansión Malfoy , Lucius recostado en el gran sillón estaba abrazando a su amor por la cintura , viendo como este mencía , a un pequeño niño , de unos 9 meses .

-Amor , Draco está creciendo cada día más y más – dijo Remus.

-No digas tontería mi lobo , lo único es que estás tan cegado de amor por él, que ya te imaginas cosas – dijo sonriendo , y lamiéndole la mejilla , viendo como su lobito se estremecía ante el contacto , hace cuanto no tenía un buen polvo.

-Lucius , no podemos , estamos delante de Draco , además estoy cansando , acabamos de venir a comprar las cosas que le faltan a mi hijo y tu solo piensas en sexo – dijo gruñendo.

-No es eso , cariño , lo que pasa es que , viendo como mencías a nuestro hijo, alrededor tuyo está concentrada un aura tan angelical , que me da ganas de poseerlo – dijo hondeando sus caderas , haciendo que Remus jadee.

-Si tanto , quieres poseerme , deberás esperar hasta que duerma completamente a Draco , sabes como es de celoso , cuando me quieres acaparar la atención – viendo como su hijo hacía un leve puchero.

-Ahhhh , pequeño ratón , siempre igual , él no es tuyo , también es mi marido – dándole una mueca extraña a su hijo , viendo como este se lo devolvía , Remus sonrió , siempre era igual , su pequeño , ¡ era tan celoso! Suspiro.

--

En Hogwarts en los aposentos de cierto profesor de pociones , Sirius Black estaba dándose una agradable ducha , en la enorme bañera , cuando sintió un peso meterse en el agua, sonrió con chulería, su Sev nunca se cansaba .

-Sirius , venga una vez más , lo necesito , es que estoy tan deprimido.

-Pero Severus tan poco es para tanto , hace poco más de una hora que lo hicimos , ¿No te cansas? , además sabes que con tu estado... - no terminó de hablar por que Severus le devoró prácticamente la boca , al acabar jadeando Severus dijo seriamente.

-No digas nada mas Sirius Black o si no te arrepentirás , que esté embarazado no significa , que no pueda tener buen sexo durante horas.

-Pero sabes , lo que dijo el medimago , a tus 7 meses , no es bueno ...

-Pero ... pero ... Sirius no me digas eso , sabes lo mucho que necesito tu cosa dentro de mi – dijo frotándose , encima del miembro de Sirius , haciendo con eso que el pobre jadeara .

-Sev...sev... no hagas eso , sabes que me calientas mucho , no podré contenerme , además nos vendrán a visitar Remus y Lucius con el pequeño Draco dentro de una hora , no creo que nos dé tiempo – sonrió con picardía , sabía muy bien que esto podría a su marido más caliente de lo que está. Severus no pudo más .

-Métemela...Sirius , venga ...ya , no me dejes mucho ...tiempo así .

--

Habían pasado exactamente diez años que los Dursley se despertaran y encontraran a su "sobrino" en la puerta de entrada , pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto. El sol se elevaba en los mismo jardines , iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón , que era casi exactamente el mismo . Diez años atrás había retratos sin sentido , pero ahora estaba llenos de retratos de lo que parecía una pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores , pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño , la habitación no ofrecía señales de que vivía otro niño en esa casa .

Pero sin embargo , Harry Potter todavía vivía allí , aunque no por muy mucho tiempo. Todas las mañanas la señora Dursley obligaba a Harry a preparan el desayuno , limpiar el césped , limpiar las ventanas , recortar los arriates , podar y regar las flores , dar una capa de pintura al banco del jardín , cada día de diferente color , lavar los platos , sacar el polvo , limpiar los juguetes de Dudley , fregar y barrer el suelo etc...

Ese día era especialmente el cumpleaños de su "primo" ...¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? , se levantó de la "cama" e intentó buscar los calcetines , no quería llegar tarde para que su tía Petunia le gritara . Encontró uno debajo de la cama y , después de sacar una araña del otro par , se los puso . Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas , ya que prácticamente vivía con ellas , en la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras.

Después de estar vestido , se puso ha hacer lo que su tía le mandaba , la mesa estaba prácticamente llena de regalos para su primo , pero él no le dio importancia , el nunca recibía regalos nuevos , cuando era su cumpleaños , lo único que recibía era , las ropas viejas de Dudley y los calcetines sucios y viejos del tío Vernon. Su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él , él tenía el rostro delgado , rodillas huesudas , pelo negro y ojos de un verde esmeralda , con tono rojizo en las iris, llevaba gafas redondas , pegadas con una cinta , ya que cada vez que su primo le pegaba siempre se rompían, a su tío no le gustaba su pelo , decía que era desagradable , a Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo , que a los demás niños de su clase, pero no conseguía nada , su pelo seguía creciendo de esa manera , tan abundante por todos los lados.

Al día siguiente sus tíos decidieron que vaya a dormir en la habitación continua de la de Dudley , no tenía idea por que ellos cambiaron tan de repente de idea , asi que resignado , se fue a la habitación , dejando a un Dudley gritando y chillando a sus padres , por esa estupidez.

Cuando ya eran las 12 de la noche , no sabía por que pero no podía dormir , presentía que alguien o algo le estaba mirando fuera de la casa , a si que armándose de valor , miró por la ventana , no había nadie , asi que se metió en la cama otra vez , al levantar la fina sábana , una brisa fuerte la empujó , mientras una sombra entraba en la habitación , rápido encendió la luz más cerca que tenía , era un hombre , tenía si contaba bien , unos 35 años , de pelo negro fino y largo cogido con una coleta alta , en su cara se veía claramente la madurez , era fuerte , con abdominales prominentes , tenía un pantalón de pinza negro , a juego con sus zapatos de vestir , con una camisa a juego con sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas , iguales a los suyos , con una túnica negra , y unos guantes de piel de dragón negros. El señor le contempló con disgusto , no se lo podía creer , como estaba de mal el chico , a pesar de ser bajo , era huesudo. Disgustado avanzo hasta estar cerca del joven , cogiéndole de la barbilla.

-Al menos tienes mis ojos ,por Salazar que han hecho contigo , y esas horrendas gafas , tenemos que hacer algo en ellas , o mejor quitarlas , creo que no te hacen falta, James y yo tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer con tu altura y aspecto , ahhhhh y tu pelo , parece un nido de pájaros , te trataremos a base de pociones , en cuanto lleguemos se las pediré a Severus – terminó diciendo el señor , dejando a Harry aturdido ,_ "¿Quién es este señor? , me siento como si estuviera en familia" _.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó medio fascinado de la belleza , y medio molesto.

-Soy tu padre – contestó simplemente , viendo como la cara de Harry se contraía , como negándose.

-¡¡Es mentira ¡! , no...puede...ser , mire señor no se quien es usted ni que es lo que quiere , pero váyase de aquí antes de que tío Vernon venga.

-¿Tío Vernon? , pero si no es más que un desconocido , mira como te ha tratado todos estos años , además , Harry no lo sientes? , no sientes que tenemos un vínculo?.

-Yo...yo... usted... tía Petunia me dijo que mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche , y ahora usted me viene y me dice que es mi padre , ¿Entiende? , además si fuera mi padre , ¿Por qué me dejó con los Dursley?, ¿Dónde estuvo todo ese tiempo? , ehh contésteme , ni si quiera se su nombre – suspiró , intentando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

-Harry no estamos muertos , estamos vivos , te dejamos en un orfanato , pero cuando te fuimos a buscar , no estabas, te buscamos durante mucho tiempo , y por fin logramos localizarte hace 1 año , teníamos a alguien vigilándote noche y día , por si te pasaba algo, no podíamos interferir en la forma que te trataban si no nos iban a localizar , ¿entiendes? – preguntó , cuando Harry asintió , prosiguiendo dijo – en cuanto a la pregunta de mi nombre me llamo Thomas Riddle , y eres mi hijo – Harry se sonrojó de la forma tan intensa que le miraba su padre y dijo.

-¿Dónde está mama? – al ver que su padre estaba desconcertado dijo - ¿Murió?.

-Tu no tienes mamá , Harry , tu tienes dos papás – la ver la cara de su hijo dijo – somos hombre y hombre , ¿Entiendes?.

-Entonces soy adoptado - dijo tristemente , Tom enseguida dijo.

-No eres adoptado Harry , naciste de James , a si se llama tu otro padre.

-Pero...pero...eso no se puede.

-Bueno Harry , te voy a explicar algo importante a si que presta atención ¿vale? – este asintió estaba deseoso de saber su origen – a ver , como empiezo , a si , vale , hay un mundo a parte de este , es el mundo Mágico ¿Me sigues? – dijo a un Harry atontado - es tu verdadero origen Harry yo y tu padre somos magos al igual que tu , James y yo nos conocimos cuando estábamos en Hogwarts , una escuela en el cual se practica magia , dura 7 años , su director se llama Albus Dumbledore – masculló al

final , a Harry se le iluminó el rostro – no te fíes de él Harry , por que fue el quien te separó de nosotros , y quien empezó la guerra , a ver sigamos con lo de antes, después te contaré sobre lo de Albus , ¿Vale? , cuando yo estaba trabajando en Hogwarts de profesor , en ese momento tenía unos 24 años , James recién estaba entrando a su primer año , yo daba clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras , cuando le vi no se que pasó que me quedé prendado de su mirada , le veías y te parecía el chico más tierno del mundo , pero por dentro era un pequeño diablo , jaja , estuvimos de profesor a alumno durante los 4º primeros cursos , en el quinto el se me declaró , diciéndome que no podía soportar estar más lejos de mí , que me amaba con locura , y yo también me confesé , estuvimos durante 3 años juntos en el 7º año , Dumbledore descubrió nuestra relación y no le gustó , veras , Harry , yo soy descendiente de Shytherin y James es descendiente de Grifindor , son dos de las casas de Hogwarts , y entonces como a Dumbledore no le gustaba , James se fugó de Hogwarts , y vino a vivir conmigo , cuando los padres de James murieron en la guerra le dejaron toda su herencia su hijo , fue a finales del 7º año cuando James me dijo que estaba embarazado...

-Espera...espera ...esto es muy fuerte - dijo con su cabeza metida en su manos.

-Se que es complicado Harry , te lo puedo explicar cuando lleguemos a la Mansión , James estará muy nervioso , por que lleguemos tan tarde .

-Nos vamos , ¿Ya? – se miró no quería presentarse a su "mama" así , Tom vió eso y dijo , mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-No te preocupes Harry , nosotros no te queremos por tu aspecto , si no por que eres nuestro hijo ¿Vale? – dijo dándole un palmada , sin ni si quiera imaginarlo.

--

Harry ya no estaba en casa de los Dursley , estaba en un gran salón , con colores verdes y plateados , alrededor suyo , se deshizo del abrazo y vió que en unos de los tanto sillones y sofás que había , se encontraba un hombre de aproximadamente 28 años , con sus manos en el pelo , síntoma de desesperación con la cabeza agachada , llevaba unos vaqueros pegados a su cuerpo , y una blusa sin mangas de cuero , que se adhería a su cintura , al oír el ruido , el hombre levantó la mirada desesperado , y Harry pudo apreciar que el pelo lo tenía medio largo y revuelto , con unos ojos grandes avellanas , en su rostro tenía una enorme sonrisa al ver a Harry , mientras este estaba nervioso su pá , era hermoso.

-Lo traje mi amor – dijo Tom , mientras sonreía.

-¿De verdad es el Tom? ...no es una ilusión mía ...no podré soportarlo si es así ...dime que es mi Harry , Tom dímelo .

-Lo es James , lo es – vió como este se levantaba de sillón corriendo hacia ellos , cuando estuvo solo a un paso de Harry lo contempló , Harry estaba que le saltaban las lágrimas , no lo podía creer , era su pá , James no esperó más y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Harry mientras lloraba .

Tom estaba alegre , durante todos estos años James nunca había sonreído como lo hacía ahora , incluso a él , el gran Lord Voldemort se le saltaron las lágrimas , por la gran puerta entraron 6 personas que al ver la escena , sonrieron , era bueno ver a James sonriente de nuevo , lo que si se sorprendieron fue que Tom estuviera en ese estado.

-Oh Harry , no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos , no ha sido lo mismo sin ti , no haberte visto crecer , llorar , patalear – no podía contener las lágrimas.

-Pá...yo también te he echado de menos , no se porque pero cada vez que dormía oía a una voz cantándome una nana – sonrió mientras recostaba su pequeña cabeza en los hombros de us padre , el no estaba llorando , lo habia aprendido hacer , tenia una gran resistencia , Tom sonrió a su hijo, iba a ser un gran Shytherin , de eso estaba seguro.

-Oh Tom mira , mira – gritó emocionado – se acuerda de mi nana , oh no sabes cuando me alegro , a partir de ahora te la cantare ¿ vale? – Harry bufó , bien que se la cantara de pequeño pero ya era grande.

-Ya soy grande pá , tengo casi 11 años , no necesito una nana – dijo bufando , James le miró sonriendo , y los demás estaban boquiabiertos , sus hijos todavía pedía sus nana , la verdad es que era hijo de su padre , a Tom se le ensanchó el orgullo , su hijo era digno de él.

Los visitantes se acercaron a ellos , Lucius cogía la no tan estrecha cintura de Remus , mientras que este se acariciaba la panza de 7 meses de embarazo , Sirius y Severus venían de la mano , Arthur tría consigo a un precioso bebe en brazos mientras Theodore le ayudaba a caminar.

Al estar junto a ellos , Remus fue el primero en hablar , agachándose para mirar a Harry .

-Hola Harry , me llamo Remus , yo soy unos de los mejores amigos de tu pá , tengo un hijo de tu edad aproximadamente se llama Draco , y otro de 6 años – le dijo sonriendo – y este es mi marido Lucius – señalando este , Lucius se acercó.

-Hola Potter – al ver la cara que ponían los demás añadió - ...mhm...digo Harry , este le estrechó la mano con cortesía.

-Hola Harry , yo soy tu padrino , me llamo Sirius y tengo un hijo menor que tu por un año– al ver la cara de alegría que puso Harry continuó - ... ¿Verdad que es guay? , podremos comer chuches , pizza , hamburge...- al oír el carraspeo de Severus dijo – mira este es Severus mi marido, aunque es muy gruñón es muy buena persona .

-Hola Harry , menos mal que te encontramos , si no tendría a Tom gruñendo por todos los lados, estaba tan emocionado cuando hace un año dimos contigo , jeje – rió al ver la cara de Tom.

-Hola Harry , yo soy Arthur fui unos de los compañeros de clases de tu pá , tengo 8 hijos , este es el menor , mira – se bajó un poco , para ver mejor la cara de Harry , mientras veía como este estaba fascinado con su hijo.

-Hola yo soy Theodore , el marido de Arthur , pero una cosa , ¿ no estás muy huesudo? ...mh...lo siento , no fue mi intención .

-No se preocupe , señor Theodore , cuando estuve en casa de los Dursley , casi nunca me daban de comer , siempre hacía los trabajos de casa , a parte, cuando la tía Petunia me castigaba me dejaba sin comer durante días , asi que es normal - terminó por decir , mientras levantaba la cabeza , ya que durante el tiempo que estuvo hablando la tenía agachada , miró a los amigos de sus padres , tenían grabados en sus caras , la rabia , vergüenza y pena , mientras James y Tom estaban que echaban humo.

-¡¡Los mataré ,!! seguro que los mataré,¡¡ no tendré piedad de ellos!!.

-James cariño , no vale la pena , lo que pasó ya está echo – dijo con pena Remus , si le ocurriese eso a sus hijos no sabría que haría.

-James amor tranquilízate.

-Bueno eso no importa ahora , lo importante es mi ahijado – al ver la cara que ponían los demás dijo – hay que , quitarles esos ropajes , enseñarles todo lo que sabemos sobre el mundo mágico , además Severus tienes que ir a Hogwarts para conseguir todas las pociones necesarias para que Harry recupere el cuerpo de un niño normal , mientras estás ahí nosotros le informaremos todo lo referente con el mundo mágico.

-Claro mi vida , enseguida vengo – antes de irse le dio un beso de muerte , haciendo que los demás apartaran la mirada menos Harry y Tom , este último estaba impresionado , su hijo tenía la sangre fría igual que él , "será un digno Shytherin" pensó con orgullo.

-Este Severus , como siempre dando un espectáculo – murmuró Tom.

Después de que Severus se hubiera ido , los demás le explicaron a Harry todo lo referente a la magia , después de que sus amigos se fueran , James le enseñó el resto de la casa a Harry , le enseño , las 40 habitaciones o incluso más, la gran sala que era incluso más grande que la de Hogwarts , los elfos domésticos , la enorme biblioteca , las piscinas , los establos , las terrazas , el gran cuarto de gimnasia , que tiene todo tipo de ejercicios , el bosque , la enorme cascada que se encontraba en el bosque , los jardines , los jardines de la entrada de la casa , los elfos domésticos , el despacho de James y Tom , el cuarto de Harry , que era más grande que la casa de los Dursley , arriba del cuarto estaba un ático , en el centro del ático se encontraba un telescopio mágico para que Harry viera todas las estrellas que quería , la gran sala de fotografía , las limosinas que sus padres utilizaban para ir al mundo muggle , para cuando iban de vacaciones , su padre le explicó que esa Mansión era la más pequeña que tenía la familia Riddle , también le dijo que cuando los padres de su pá murieron , en la guerra , le dejaron toda la herencia a él y James , Osea que eran probablemente los magos más ricos del mundo mágico.

--

Después de dar un tur por toda las Mansión , Harry se encontraba en el gran baño , sumergido del todo , relajando los músculos , su padre había echado una poción en el agua diciéndole que con ese baño , estaría como nuevo , dijo que le iba a curar todo , hasta cambiarle su aspecto , para quedar , como debería ser . Casi se queda dormido , es que era tan relajante el baño , suspiró , cuando de repente notó que su cuerpo se estaba estirando , dolía un poco , notó como sus heridas pasadas se cerraban , eso dolió más , también vio que su pelo estaba largo y medio ondulado , notó un escozor enorme en sus ojos , le dolía tanto que chilló , era como si su cuerpo estuviera creando otro nuevo , después de un tiempo que dejó de sentir dolor , se levantó del agua , envolviendo una pequeña toalla , en su cintura y se miró en el espejo grande del baño. Se asustó un poco , pero después , se dedicó a contemplarse.

Era mucho más alto de lo habitual , seguro que dos cabeza y media más , tenía la piel bronceada , los prominentes huesos que se veían antes no estaban , solo quedaba piel lisa , " _he engordado_" pensó , tenía el pelo largo y ondulado , que le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros , sus músculos no eran flacos , si no un poco más abultado , sus dedos eran largos , ¡¡y podía ver sin gafas!! , notó que sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban como nunca , no lo podía creer ese no era el , pero pensándolo mejor , su padre le dijo que después de la ducha , el tendría el aspecto que debería de tener.

Un poco mareado salió del baño , para sentarse en la enorme cama de sábanas lisas y gruesas de color verde esmeralda , cuando se hubo relajado , se dio cuanta que todavía tenía la toalla enrollada en su cintura , y estaba haciendo frío , buscó por la enorme habitación un armario , a lo mejor encontraría ropa en ella , ya que se estaba muriendo de frío ,cuando en unas de las tantas paredes divisó un enorme espejo , que llegaba hasta el techo , y vió algo dentro del espejo , parecía un señor. Muriéndose de frío , fue a la chimenea y llamando a un elfo para que la encendiera , al instante el elfo apareció y la encendió , y diciéndole si quería algo más , al tener una respuesta negativa el elfo haciendo una reverencia se fue , al estar otra vez solo , se dirigió hacia el espejo que estaba bordada con letras que no podía entender , pero era hermoso , parado frente a el , inseguro preguntó.

-¿Quién eres? , ¿Qué haces ahí encerrado?.

-Soy un espejo mágico Amo Harry .

-Y que haces aquí? – pegunto con curiosidad.

-Su padre me trajo para que le enseñara Amo Harry , el me dijo que como usted es nuevo en nuestro mundo necesitaba a un instructor , Osea a un profesor que le enseñara todo, a comportarse , a vestirse , a como hablar delante de las personas , también que le enseñara todas las materias para cuando vaya a Hogwarts , me dijo que te hiciera digno de un Riddle.

-¿Quién es un Riddle? – dijo sin saber su significado.

-Es usted señor , usted se llama Harry James Riddle Potter .

-Ahhh , entiendo , pero te puedo pedir u favor? – preguntó inseguro.

-Claro que puede Amo Harry .

-Es que , podrías por favor dejar de llamarme Amo? , es que si vas a estar tan cerca mio , eso me incomoda , quiero ser tu amigo , ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo sonriendo , a su primer amigo.

-Ohhh Amo...esto Harry eres muy amable conmigo , me llamo Errol.

-Que bonito nombre , Errol , me encantará ser tu amigo – dijo haciendo una reverencia , Errol le sonrió .

-Eres muy amable , Harry , aparte de que tienes buena memoria , eres inteligente , dulce , astuto , bello , formal , muchas otras cualidades , me encantará enseñarte de todo – dijo sonriendo , pero al ver el atuendo de Harry dijo – Oh por Merlin no me di cuenta que solo llevabas puesto eso , mira Harry aprieta en el pequeño botón justo aquí – dijo señalando hacía su lado derecho , al ver que Harry lo hacía , enseguida frente a ellos todas las prendas y accesorios que nunca Harry había podido ver.

Había , pantalones de salir y de estar en casa , de piel de dragón, de todos los colores sobre todo negro y verde . Pantalones vaqueros ajustados y normales . Botas altas , de piel de dragón , normales .Tejados de todos los colores sobre todo el beige y el rojizo .Camisas anchas , pegadas, holgadas , adhesivas .Bufandas de todas clases .Abrigos . Calzoncillos de todos los colores sobre todo el verde .Boxers . Todos los bañadores eran pegados . Calcetines . Gafas de sol, lentillas de colores, anillos ,zapatos deportivos , también había de salir . Pijamas anchos , pegados . Shorts de estar en casa. En fin había montones y montones de todas esas cosas , " _me pregunto de quién es todo esto_" pensó .

-¿De quien es todo esto? , Errol? - preguntó sorprendido , ¡¡era tanta ropa!!.

-Es tuyo Harry , todo esto te lo compraron tus padres , hace más o menos 1 mes.

-Ahhhh , ¡¡Todo esto es mío!! – chilló.

-Si por su puesto , ¿De quien iba a hacer si no? – preguntó extrañado – bueno dejemos de hablar de eso y ponte lo que quieras , tienes que bajar ha cenar con tus padres - le dijo , vió como Harry seleccionaba un boxer negro unos pantalón beige y una camiseta ajustada verde – mhhh tampoco tienes mal gusto pero tienes que refinarlo un poco – dijo haciendo que volara hacia Harry unas zapatos de vestir negros con un cinturón negro , y la bufanda beige – así estarás mejor , ahora vístete y veremos como te queda.

Harry se vistió tranquilamente , cuando hubo dejado de vestirse , se miró en el armario , "_estoy guapísimo_" se reconoció , a Errol le encantó como Harry quedó , solo le faltaba algo "_mhmm ya sé_" se dijo. Quitando las ropas volvieron a salir distintos productos , seleccionó una colonia , y una cinta de pelo verde .

-Toma, Harry , no querrás ir con ir con el pelo suelto , además tienes que ponerte colonia jeje- dijo al ver como este cogía lo que decía , al cojerse la coleta medio alta Harry se dejó un par de flequillos por la parte de adelante , se puso la colonia , y dando las gracias a Errol salió del enorme cuarto , bajando por las enormes escaleras del caracol .

--

Ya en la sala principal James y Tom estaban sentados en la mesa hablando en lo harían mañana , cuando Harry entró en la sala , sus padres le miraron con orgullo , su hijo era precioso , hermoso , James se levantó y ando hacia su hijo , mientras Tom miraba a Harry con orgullo , parecía un pequeño conde , aunque no tan pequeño jeje , al llegar a su lado james se dio cuanta que su hijo estaba casi tan alto como él , no es que él fuera bajo , medía 1,75 m , pero su hijo casi había alcanzado , al más alto entre ellos era Tom que medía 2,00 m . si su hijo era a sí de alto no se imaginaría como sería a sus 17 años , "_seguro alcanza a Tom_" pensó sonriendo , su hijo se parecía demasiado a su Tom.

-Harry cariño , ¿Estas bien? , seguro que estás mas relajado – le dijo sonriendo , y Harry se la devolvió .

-Si pá estoy bien , mejor que nunca .

-Bien venid a sentaos – dijo Tom a los dos , viendo que los dos se sentaba uno a su derecha y otro a su izquierda –mañana he pensado Harry , que como será tu cumpleaños , lo pasemos los tres solos , en España .

-Pero ¿cómo? , tan lejos?! – dijo James.

-Si mi amor , además será nuestro primer cumpleaños con nuestro hijo , y por lo menos yo lo quiero pasar a solas con ustedes – dijo molesto.

-No te enfades , padre , a mi me gustaría mucho pasarla con vosotros , es más me emociona , además podré conocer España , ¿ Como será? – exclamó emocionado , James al ver a su hijo tan contento , le sonrió a Tom, que era el que se tenía que llevar el mérito.

-Gracias , Tom , mi vida – se levantó y se sentó en el regazo de su marido , mientras le daba un gracioso beso en la boca , Tom mandando a tomar por saco su cordura , envolvió sus grandes manos en la estrecha cintura de james mientras profundizaba el beso , Harry mientras se ruborizó , no es lo mismo verlo hacer a otras personas que verlo hacer a ¡¡sus padres!!

-Eh ...eh...eh... – al ver que no le atendían se levantó de la mesa sin hacer ruido , y salió de la gran sala , sabiendo que su padre le miraba de reojo con una sonrisa , ya fuera vió por el rabillo del ojo como su padre recostaba a James sobre la mesa y se subía encima de él , con una sonrisa pervertida mientras decía.

-Vamos a darle un hermanito a Harry , bebe – dijo para que al siguiente movimiento , estar devorando a un sonrojado James.

--

A fuera , Harry paseaba por el largo pasillo que daba hacía la cocina , ya en ella todos los elfos se alarmaron , nunca nadie visitaba la cocina , estaban felices , sobre todo si era el hijo de los amos .

-¡¡ Joven Amo , señorito , ¿ Como está?.

-Bien gracias , pero lo que pasa es que tengo hambre y pues seré el único en comer ya que mis padres están ocupados , me podéis dar una gran cena , por favor? – dijo mientras les sonreía.

-Claro que sí , joven amo , enseguida Dobby se lo prepara – dijo el más viejo de todos los que había ahí , el otro elfo mencionado , cabizbajo enseguida se dispuso a preparan la comida de su Amo , por magia claro.

Harry felizmente esperó la comida , mientras los elfos no hacía nada más que preguntarle y preguntarle cosas.

--

A la mañana siguiente , Harry se encontraba en su cuarto , mientras atendía a todo lo que le decía Errol , estaba preparando un enorme bolso , con las cosas que seguro que necesitaría para ir a España. Errol le dijo que eso fácilmente lo podía hacer un elfo , pero él lo quería hacer , para poder aprender más , aunque sonaba un poco estúpido , Harry estaba nervioso , era la primera vez que celebraría su cumpleaños con sus padres , y no sabía como comportarse delante de ellos , afortunadamente , se pasó toda la noche con Errol , mientras este le enseñaba todo lo necesario para el viaje , ya que iban a estar dos días , tenían que volver pronto a Londres , para poder ir a comprar sus útiles de Hogwarts .

Después de meter todo en la enorme bolsa , no sabía para que llevaba tanto ropa si iban a estar solo ¡¡dos días!! , pero Errol le dijo que le haría falta todo lo que llevaba , en el bolso metió , 5 pantalones de vestir , 6 camisetas elegantes , 3 camisetas , 3 pijamas , 2 pares de zapatos de vestir , 6 anillos , la colonia , las gafas de sol , 3 bañadores , 4 calzoncillos , 4 pares de calcetines , 2 chancletas , 1 albornoz de seda negro , 5 cinturones , 5 cintas de pelo de distintos colores , 1 gorra negra, 3 túnicas de gala por si visitaban la zona de magos , según le comentó su padre en España hacía mucho calor , y pues como iban a alojarse en un Hotel de lujo , _"Tienes que verte bien"_ le había dicho Errol .

Ahora se encontraba dándose una refrescante baño , mientras pensaba en lo afortunado que era al tener unos padres tan maravillosos , encimado en sus pensamientos , no se percató que estaban tocando su cuarto.

James al no obtener respuesta , entró en el cuarto de su hijo , y vió que encima de la cama estaba la ropa que iba a llevar su hijo puesto , unos vaqueros negros que se ajustaban a sus largas piernas , una camiseta rojo vino que tenía una serpiente en la manga derecha de la camiseta y unos zapatos negros a juego con la cinta de pelo .

James se sentó en la enorme cama , esperando a que su hijo saliera del baño , mientras pensaba que no se podía tener un hijo mejor que él , le encantaba volver a tener a su niño para él , años atrás estaba desesperado por no encontrar a su hijo y ahora que lo tenía solo para él , no lo desaprovecharía, oyó el sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse , por ella salió su hijo con un albornoz de seda verde , al verle Harry se sorprendió , no es que no le gustaba que su pá estuviera ahí , de hecho le encantaba , pero , casi le da un infarto , no le había oído entrar , más relajado se acercó donde su padre le esperaba sentado , mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Buenos días , pá , ¿ Has dormido bien? – le sonrió mientras.

-Si mi vida , he dormido bien , por cierto FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS– dijo mientras le besaba la frente , Harry sintió un leve cosquilleo en la frente , nunca nadie le había demostrado tal cariño , excepto ahora sus padres – he venido a ayudarte a vestir , Tom me dijo que partimos en 1 hora aproximadamente.

-Ahhh , vale pues ...a VESTIR – gritó entusiasmado , mientras James sonreía.

--

En la Mansión Malfoy un chico de casi 11 años se levantaba perezosamente de la cama , no tenía intención de levantarse , a si que se sentó en bordillo de la cama , hoy era un día especial , "_eso es por lo menos lo que me dijo_ _pá_" pensó.

Hoy , según le dijo su padre irían a visitar a los señores Riddle , era el cumpleaños nº 11 del hijo de ellos , se sorprendió cuando le contó su padre que el niño había aparecido. Encima su pá estaba muy feliz , aller tuvieron que ir a comprar el regalo "del muchacho ese" , hasta ya tenía celos , suspiró , su pá parecía _demasiado feliz_ , _¿qué tendrá de especial ese chico? , _no tuvo tiempo a pensarlo cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió , dejando ver a un niño de 6 años correr rápidamente en su dirección para lanzarse con entusiasmo directamente sobre él , haciendo que con ese impulso se cayeran en la cama.

-Ian ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con en ceño fruncido.

-Papa me dijo que te levantara , que vamos a irnos dentro de media hora – mientras le regalaba una sonrisa nerviosa , sabía muy bien que su hermano necesitaba por lo menos 1 hora para arreglarse , "_y eso no le va a gustar_" pensó.

-¡¡QUÉ?! – dijo exaltado.

-Pues eso , hermanito , que te duches y te vistas , bueno ya que te he informado ...ME VOY – salió pitando por la habitación , su hermano no tenía buena pinta , tenía la cara roja del coraje que sentía en ese omento, "_estoy arto de ese chico , todo es por su culpa_" pensó Draco.

-¡¡IAN , VEN AQUÍ ¡!– saliendo corriendo detrás de su hermano para atraparle , mientras mas delante se oían las risas del otro.

Continuara...

--


End file.
